1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to retractable enclosure erected with an awning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles are commonly provided with retractable awnings adapted to provide a shelter adjacent the vehicle. Such awnings may also be mounted on buildings or other structures. The awning is usually a flexible sheet rollable on a roller for storage. One edge of the awning is attached at a wall of the vehicle and an opposite edge is supported on a pair of support arms extending from the wall or the ground.
The awning only provides a cover over the space adjacent the vehicle, but it is often desirable to provide a shelter around the sides of the space, as well. U.S. Pat. No. 107,584 to Yenne, U.S. Pat. No. 300,962 to Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,747 to Heerwagen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,966 to Fogh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,608 to Hewlett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,824 to Dwinell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,973 to Heinrich, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,877 to Duda, all incorporated herein by reference, show retractable awnings with retractable side walls.
Still, the need exists for an awning enclosure that is portable and simple to erect and store. The enclosure should provide privacy and a degree of isolation from weather and pests. The space adjacent the vehicle should be enclosed by the vehicle wall, awning, and enclosure to create an additional room.